Drunken Fever!
by Amuto-4eva
Summary: Don't you just hate getting fevers? I sure do. Especially since my family is on a trip. Without me i might add. Not to mention the fact that the person that has to take care of me just so happens to be a sexy, perverted-Neko Coplay guy. Amuto XD
1. Prologue

**Drunken Fever!**

**Prologue**

**Shay: **Hey peeps! I keep getting writers block on **T.D.M**, so i decided to start a new story.(plus, everyone's doing it now(not like that pervs XD)

**Ikuto: **Let me guess...its Amuto

**Shay:** Would i have it any other way?......**_--smirks--_**

**Amu: **WHAT?! Not another one! Do you know how many freakin Amuto fanfics there are on the Internet?

**Shay/Ikuto:** and endless amount.....and still growing

**Amu:** Exactly! Cant you do a Tadamu for once?

**Ikuto: **NO WAY! **_--pulls Amu protectively-_****_-_**

**Shay:** The day I write a Tadamu, is the day Ikuto turns gay

**Amu/Ikuto:** O.o

**Shay:** **_-sweat drops- _**anyways..**_._**please enjoy the prologue of **Drunken Fever!**

* * *

**.:Amu's POV:.**

ugh....Don't you just hate getting fevers? I sure do. Especially since my family is on a trip-without me i might add. Not to mention the fact that the person that has to take care of me just so happens to be a sexy, perverted-Neko Coplay guy. _*blushes*_ S..s..scratch that "sexy" first part.

I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for my own stupid self. It all started when.........

_*~Flash Back~*_

_'Just my luck. Of all the days, the one time i** don't** bring an umbrella, why does it have to rain? Now i have to run all the way back home. My Charas aren't here either, so i cant just go and Chara Change.'_

_'I hope this doesn't turn into a storm. My parents are probably worried sick'......or so i thought_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Dear Amu,_

_ Me, your father and Ami have gone a one week trip to your grandma in Florida.  
We would have taken you with us, but we didn't want to interfere with your studies.  
Please look after the house while we're. AND NO BOYS!_

_ (sorry, your father took the pen away from me -_-;)_

_ Take care,_

_Your parents_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_'WHAT THE HECK? what kind of parents leave their 12--going on to 13--year old daughter home alone? Don't they realize how many burglars there are around here?! UGH... Just forget it. I'm going to take a loooooooooooooooong bath. This day is too much of a stress.'_

_~in bathroom~_

_'Ahhhh. this is bliss. Warm water, soothing music, not a care in the world. Let me just close my eyes for a quick minute an--...................'_

_~hour later~_

_'huh.....*~*....where am i again? **-looks around-** oh....right....i fell asleep in the bath. Smart Amu.'_

_I slowly rose from the tub, grabbed my towel, and crept to my room......well i tried anyway..._

_'This is the worst. I cant think straight. I feel dizzy..-.... My head feels like its on fire. Come on Amu. You can do this. Left foot, right foot, left fo--'_

_**SLIP**_

_'UGH! This is the pits. Come on. Almost there.....finally!'  
_

_I walked over to my wardrobe and....completely lost my balance. I fell backwards to my bed.....the room spinning._

_"Amu!" I heard someone yell...not even glancing to see who it was. I 0had already fallen unconscious._

_~next morning~_

_"Huh? Where am i? What happened?"  
"You lost your balance and fell unconscious on your bed. " Someone said next to me.  
"Did you know you have a fever? Its really high too."_

_I looked to my right and was shocked to see who it was...._

_"I...ikuto?"  
"Yo."  
"W...what are you doing here?"  
**-flicks forehead-**"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
_

_I saw that i had a wet cloth on my head and some medicine on my side-table. I looked down at my self and noticed i had only a towel on......Wait....ONLY A TOWEL ON!_

_"IKUTO! what's the meaning of this? What am i only in a t..t..t..towel!"  
"Oh. so you wanted me to change you.** -smirks -**My pleasure then." He said inching closer! I could feel my temperature rising more than it already was._

_"Don't come any closer you pervert! I..I can do it myself!"_

_I walked over and grabbed my underwear and pajamas. " t..turn around!"  
"What ever."  
I took a glance over my shoulder and saw that he really was turned around. I also saw that the balcony was closed and so were the curtains.  
_

_'Thank God. the last thing i wanted is some prev seeing me in my room....wait...there already is one.' I finished changing and told him he could turn around._

_"Y...You can go now. I'm feeling just fi--" spoke too soon. I began falling towards the floor, waiting for the impact. It never came. I opened one eye and saw that Ikuto had caught me before i feel._

_"Sure you do..." he said sarcastically. "Im not leaving you here alone."  
"H...how did you know?" i asked him panicking. all he did was point to my parents' note.  
"oh..."  
"Anyways....until you get better, im going to be taking care of you." DID I JUST HEAR RIGHT!?_

_"What?! No! Anything but that."  
"Too late." he said, smirk on his face. "Ill have fun with this, **Amu**"_

_I felt all the blood rush to my head and then everything blacked-out._

_*~End of Flash Back~*_

So now you see why I'm in this situation. Here i am in bed, with a stinking fever i don't even want.

"Amu...are you awake yet" i heard ikuto yell, coming up the stairs with a bowl of soup.  
"Yeah. I'm awake."  
"Good. You really need to eat something." He said pushing the bowl to me.  
"It too hot. I cant eat it by myself Ikuto~koi." I said.

_ What the heck am i telling this pervert? I must be going crazy!  
_

Ugh oh. I saw his smirk emerging.  
"Oh really."_ Wipe that smug look off your face!_  
"Well in that case...shall i feed you. Or would you prefer mouth-to-mouth, _Amu_~koi"

_This is gonna me a long week......_

* * *

**Shay:** I SO love this story line. I now its not all that original, but i love it anyway!

**Ikuto:** Totally agree with you. **_--smirk--_**

**Amu:** Why the heck does Ikuto have to take care of me?

**Shay:** Oh shut up Amu. You should be happy about this(which i know you are)

**Amu: --blushes-- **S..shut up

**Ikuto:** There's no need to hide our love...**_-__-pulls Amu into loving kiss--_**

**Amu: _--is kissing ikuto--_**

**Shay:** -_-; hope you like the prologue. Please look forward to the first chapter of **Drunken Fever!**

**Review!**

(**read Soccerluver04's stories. They're good! Im not joking! Read my other ones as well!**** And review on those too!** )


	2. Day 1

**Drunken fever!**

**Day 1**

**Shay:** Hey! Are you ready for chapter 1 of Drunken fever!

**Readers:** totally ready!

**Shay:** well place your butts firmly on your chair because its about to start!

**Amu:** What the heck is this....a live concert?

**Ikuto:** Just start already....i want to see amu's "drunken" state

**Amu:** perv!

Please read & review!

* * *

**.:Amu's POV:.~continuation of last chapter~**

_Amu get a hold of yourself! You can feed yourself!_

"Anything you want....ikuto baby"

_WHAT THE FUCK!? Where did that come from?!_

Ikuto just stood there, shocked at first, but then a smirk appeared on his face.

"In that case......" he got closer.....and closer.....and closer...until....

He stuck a thermometer in my mouth

"You are definitely losing it. Your fever must be really high if your not even protesting"

_Oh dont worry. im protesting like hell on the inside._

BEEP BEEP BEEP. the thermometer rang. Ikuto looked at the reading and shook his head.

"I guess im gonna have to lay off my teasing......for now"

_What does he mean "for now"? The moment i get better, your ass is mine.....wait...i didnt mean it like that.. i...i...ugh...never mind_

"Are you gonna feed me or not" i asked slightly irritated

_"-sigh-_ its no fun if your like this...well..maybe a little"

Ikuto grabbed the spoon-full of soup and shoved it in m mouth. It was pretty good....until

"KYAAAA!!!! THIS IS FREAKIN HOT! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF BLOWING!"

"Well it looks like your feeling better doesn't it." he said between laughs

"Yeah....that reminds me.....what was that whole.._"lay of the teasing...... for now"? _thing about

"OH don't worry." He smirked. Now that your getting better, the teasing is fully back on

"crap." I sweat dropped. i tried thinking of an excuse to get away fro the situation

"H...hey ikuto" i cooed

"Awww... i like it better when you added koi to the end. or baby" _stop smirking you ass!_

_Why did he have to bring that up_

I could feel my face growing red. Ikuto was obviously enjoying seeing me stutter and blush.

"S..shut up. I wasn't thinking straight back then. Anyways, i need to go to.....the...bathroom. yeah..the bathroom."

"Want me to tag along?" He asked seductively. "I wouldn't want you to collapse again"

"NO WAY PERVERT!" I said running to my bathroom as fast as i could.

_I need to think of a way to get him out of my house. ``````minuted later````` cant think of anything_

"Amu...are you still alive in there. you take sooo long."

"Well sorry for being a GIRL!" Just when i said that. my stomach started to growl....and LOUD. I could hear him chuckling behind the door.

"hungry much. I dont think girls growl like that. im guessing you dont want that hot soup i made earlier."

"ya think." i said sarcastically. i opened the door only to find ikuto inches away from my face."Kyaaaa! get away from me pervert." Him being around isnt going to make my fever any better.

"aww.....My little strawberry is back. You look better with a blush on your face..like usual"

"whatever...l..lets just go get something to eat." i said stomping my way downstairs.

"You know...your not acting very cute right now"

"Like i would want to be cute in front of you."

"Oh really. Then why did you pick a long white t-shirt and shorts as your pajamas?hmm?"

_WHAT! I didnt even notice? I need to change right away!_

"OH my god! I didnt do it on purpose!" i said, covering myself for protection."I wasn't paying attention"

"Sure. I bet you were too busy admiring my sexy-ness to to think of something else, right"

"NOOO! I wasn't even thinking of how sexy you are--wait, i mean..you arent sexy at all! I was just dizzy!"

"So you thought i was so sexy you got dizzy?"

"STOP CHANGING MY WORDS! you know you aren't making me fell any better,"

"what ever" He said smugly. "I still win."

I was about to go upstairs to change, when i tripped on something--possibly nothing-- and ended up bumping into a table with a vase full of water and flowers. It fell all over me.

_Just my luck. Now im gonna have to take a shower too._

I looked over to ikuto and say him smirking like crazy."What are **you** smirking at?"

"Oh nothing. I just loooove your new look."

I looked down at myself and saw that my shirt became Completely see-through. You could see my bra!

"DON'T LOOK HENTAI!" This time i **RAN** up the stairs. tripping several times.

_I think my fevers getting worse! noo..it** IS **getting worse. I need to shower._

I walked to the bathroom and started stripping down, only to find ikuto leaning on the door frame staring at me. I swear i could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock!" i said grabbing the nearest towel and covering my self with it. Luckily i hadn't been fully naked. or im sure i would have exploded from embarrassment,.

"U..uuh. s..sorry. Just wanted tom make sure you were ok"  
_Did he just stutter?_  
"Well im going to take a shower right now. so if you don't mind. GET OUT!"  
"But what if you faint again." He smirked. He is defiantly enjoying this **WAY** too much.  
"F..fine. you can stay. but no peeking!"  
"Like i would peek on a kid like you.

Somehow, him saying i was just a kid made me feel depressed. Im sure it was written all over my face because his expression afterward looked regretful.

"Yeah. You're right. im just a kid." I sadly stepped into the shower.

Ikuto was gonna say something but i stopped him by turning the water on.

_~after shower~_

I stepped out feeling dizzier than ever.(with a towel on of course!)

"Maybe taking a shower wasn't the best ide-...." i slipped on some water on the floor and ended up in ikuto's arms.

"I...Ikuto? Y...you still here?"  
"yeah. why wouldn't i be?" he asked confused.  
"I dont know. i thought maybe you would have better things to do than to babysit a kid " my eyes dropped down.

"Amu. About what i said before. im sorry. Even though you're a kid. i dont mind it." This made me a little happier

_Wait. why should i care what he thinks? I don't like him or anything."_

"besides" oh no. he's wearing his smirk again. This can only be followed by a perverted comment,"You've really grown."

"R..really?" "Yeah. You defiantly feel like a B-cup than your usual A."

No wonder i felt so uncomfortable. Ikuto had been groping me! "IKUTO! I WANT YOU OUT!" i yelled throwing anything near me at his face.

". at least your back to your old self now."  
_huh. he did that to make me feel better. maybe he's not so bad after all._

"But i suggest you get changed. Better yet, stay like that. i dont mind"  
_I take that back!_  
"IKUTO YOU PERVERT! HENTAI! NEKO-COSPLAY GUY!"  
i couldnt take it anymore. My temperature was off the charts. i blacked out again._~whoa. deja vu~_

_~hours later~_

I woke up feeling warmth next to me. I scooted closer to it only to hear a chuckle.

"I..ikuto. why are you on my bed!"  
"You passed out again. worry though. this time your not in a towel"

_Please dont tell me i'm wearing nothing!_ I looked down and saw someones t-shirt on me. nothing else.

"Why am i in ONLY a shirt? and whose is it any-" now i know whose it is. because in front of me, is a **shirtless** ikuto. 6-pack and all.

_OMG! Was he always this hot? wait.. why am i thinking of this now? stop staring at him amu!_

"Like what your see?" he said, smirking smugly?

"N..NO!" _"maybe..."_ i whispered

he just laughed.

"It time foe bed amu. You need all the rest you can get."

"No way am i sleeping _-yawn-_ if your next to me. You go on _-yawn-_ the floor."

"Good night. Amu"Ikuto said as i started dozing off.

"Good night Ikuto. thanks for. _--yawn.--_ everything" I didnt care anymore. i huddled up to ikuto's chest and rested my head on it.

Before i completely fell into slumber i think i saw ikuto smile. a full-fledge smile.

* * *

**Attention!**

i need ideas for this fic. I have some already, but not enough to fill 7 chapters worth. So if any one has ideas, be happy to post them and i might put them into the story!

Please and Thank you!

* * *

**Shay: **I must say. this was filled with so much amuto scenes, i think i died and went to amuto heaven.

**Ikuto:** Shouldn't that be me going to heaven? i got to see amu stripping, in a towel, and in my shirt. **_~in bliss~_**

**Amu:** Heaven? more like Hell. Shay.. you are now on my _"people to kill later"_ list

**Shay: **Oh yeah.. well i have a list too! Its the "people to take revenge on" list And guess what the revenge is?

**Amu: **Oh no..dont tell me

**Shay:** That right...Ikuto...here's the hotel room key

**Amu:** No!**_--runs away--_**

**Ikuto**: Thank you shay!

**Shay**: That'll show you to make me mad.

Please review!


	3. Day 2 pt1

**Drunken fever!**

**Day 2**

**Shay: **Im baaaaack! Did you miss me?

**Amu:** uh...no

**Ikuto:** what i miss is getting my paycheck

**Shay: **do you want me to deduct your salary?

**Ikuto:** n..no

**Shay:** than shut your trap! Anyways, im going to start a different writing style a bit because its soooo annoying having to write "blah blah blah" said 'someone.' You'll see what I mean when you read.

**Amu:** Just get on with it.

**Shay:** im getting there! Oh and i have to warn you. There is some MAJOR out-of-character~ness in this chapter.

**Ikuto:** You're too slow. Please enjoy the story.

read & review!

* * *

**.:Amu's POV:.**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound a chirping birds. I shifted my body, only to come in view of Ikuto's face. It feels awkwardly comfortable waking up to his face. I mean, come on. who could resist? Everything at the moment seems perfect. That is, until i remembered what i was wearing.

_'oh my god! im still in his shirt!'_

I carefully moved out of bed,trying not to wake Ikuto up. I quickly started to dress myself. Just as i finished hooking my bra, i heard a whistle come from behind me.(she has underwear on too) Nearly all the blood was draining from my face. I turned around to see Ikuto leaning on his hand looking lustfully at the half-naked me. I was about to scream, when the weirdest cold-chill took over me. I say weird because it made me feel all dizzy and loopy.

"I-ku-to." I said seductively. "Its cold in here. Wont you warm....me....up?" I started inching closer to him. _'Control yourself Amu!'_

"uhhhhh" was all he had time to say before i was hovering over him.

"Ikuto-kun. clothes aren't good enough. I hear body-temperature is the best medicine for this type of thing. So clothes would only interfere." _'someone save me!_' (Shay: dont you mean save him?)

I started lowering myself closer to him. He's too irresistible! His eyes, his hair, his sexy body. _'ok amu, youre turning into a pervert.'_

_*Ding-Dong* _"T...that's the door-bell!" Ikuto said sprinting out the door like a pack of wolves were after him. Surprisingly, the sudden interference mad me alittle disappointed.  
"Ikuto. Dont leave me hanging." i cooed coming down the stairs.

"Thieving Feline! What are you doing here? And without a shirt!" I'd know that voice anywhere. It immediately took me out of my current state.  
"T..Tadase?!" I yelled,covering myself.  
"H..Hinamori-san...w..why are you dressed like t..that?"

From the corner of my eye, i could see ikuto smirk._ 'oh no.'_ "Well Kiddy King. If you put 1 & 1 together, you'd know what just happened here." How dare he say that. I was about to give Ikuto an ear-full, when i heard even more people coming from out-side. The Guardians.

**Nagihiko-**"What's the matter Hoto-Amu. You didnt."  
**Rima-** "Dont just suddenly stop you cros-Amu. Explain. Now."  
**Yaya-**"whats the hold u-Amu-chii! Yaya's too young for this."  
**Kukai-**"whats are you guys blabbering abo-Woah. Hinamori. I didnt know you were into this."

"You guys have it all wrong! I just got a fever and ikuto 's been taking care of me."  
"We can see that." Rima said sarcastically.  
"No i swear. This is all just a big misunderstanding!"  
"You dont need to hide it anymo-" i thrust my arm into ikuto's gut before he could say anything else.

**Kukai-**"well that's kinda hard to believe considering how you're dressed." '_crap. i forgot.'_ i hurriedly went up stairs before i could embarrass myself anymore. when i was back, Ikuto was explaining the situation to them. Thank god he put on a shirt.

**Rima-**"so let me get this straight. Amu has a fever and sometimes starts acting drunk?"  
**IKuto-**"exactly. that's why im taking care of her."  
**Tadase-**"How dumb do you think we look? Do you actually expect us to believe that?"  
**Yaya-**"Yeah. yaya wasnt born yesterday."  
**Ikuto-**"could of fooled me"  
**Nagihiko-** "ok. before we start pointing fingers at anyone, lets have some proof."  
**Ikuto-**"I dont exactly have any. its not like i've been recording everything up till now_.'though that wouldn't be a bad idea' _"_***smirk***_

**Yaya-** "Well since we're already here, lets play some games!  
"Great idea." i said cutting in."What should we play?"

**Yaya-** "Candy!  
"uh...thats not a game" _**  
*pout*  
**_**Nagihiko-** "how about we dance."  
"Not a bad idea. anyone else?"  
**Rima- **"How about Twister?"  
" I love that game!"

_Ikuto's thoughts__- twisting around with Amu...._ "Count me in"

**Kukai**- lets play soccer!  
"NO!"everyone yelled  
**Tadase-** "muahahahaha! King is the only game that is fit for me!"  
"ooookkk?"  
**Ikuto-** i say we play ToD"  
"huh?"  
"truth or dare."

"So here's the order. First we dance. Then King. After that Twister. And last Truth or Dare. Any objections?"  
**Everyone-**nope!

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

This has got to be one of the greatest days of my life. Not including that the guardians are here. Who wouldn't love this. Dancing with Amu. Playing twister with her. Not to mention the Dare i have in mind._***pervertedly smirks***_

**Nagihiko-**So what music are we going to dance to?  
**Amu-**"darn. my parents dont have any good music."

heh. here's where i come in."Well in just so happens that i have my I-pod in my back-pocket."

**Amu-** thanks ikuto. you're a life savor.  
"No prob"  
**Tadase-**What's on it anyways?  
"You'll see."

**~moments later~**

**Amu-** I should have known you'd have pervy music on your i-pod!  
**Kukai-**"Amu. This is not perverted at all. Its just hip-hop._ Though the lyrics might be naughty_"

Currently playing on the stereo was the song "Low"

**Amu**-ok. so who's going first. It most defiantly is not going to be me.  
**Yaya**- Yaya nominates Nagihiko for coming up with the idea.  
**Everyone-** agreed  
**Nagihiko- **only if i have a partner. Rima?  
**Rima-** w..why am i picked first?  
**Nagihiko-** well we ARE officially dating.  
**Amu- **WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?!

**Kukai- **oh yeah Hinamori. you dont know yet because you were gone yesterday. Apparently Rima confessed, and of course Nagihiko exepted.  
**Amu-** this is sooo not fair. I'm missing everything.  
**Kukai-** yeah. and ummm. Me and Utau are sorta dating now too.  
**Amu**-WHAT!?! since when? Now i know im missing out.  
**Kukai**- hehe. well it sorta started that time we had a ramen-eating contest.

_'Wow. so soccer-boy and Utau hit it off huh. I guess she finally got over me. Not to mention mini-meanie and cross-dresser are dating. I cant believe these brats have girlfriends before i do.'_

I was just about to ask Amu to dance when, "KYAAA!" she screamed."W..What are you guys doing?" i looked to my right only to see something extremely shocking.

**Rima**-What? I'm dancing with Nagihiko. What's the problem?  
But what they were doing wasnt normal dancing. mini-meanie and cross-dresser were getting all up in each others business. They were practically feeling each other up!  
I was about to tease Amu about how we should be doing that too, but i noticed she was getting flustered watching those two dance. Scratch that. She just passed out watching those two dance.

"Amu! I said shaking her. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. But there was something different about her. Her face was red, eyes dazed, and the most seductive expression was on her face. _  
'wait. don't tell me.'_

"Hey guys." everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to me. "You said you wanted proof, right? Well here's your proof." I turned amu around and showed her to them.

**Kukai-** "what? its just Hinamori."  
**Amu- **"hey sweet thing. Kukai, have i ever mentioned how sexy you are?"

i actually started chucking alittle. Kukai's face was priceless.

**Nagihiko-**"You were telling the truth?"  
"Of course i was"  
**Amu-** "hey Nagi, is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

_'ok. i have my proof now. But that doesn't mean i want Amu getting friendly with another guy. I think she noticed.'_

**Amu-**"Awwwww. Is Ikuto-baby feeling jealous? Don't worry. You're the only one for me. Come on. Lets dance."

Drunkenness + Amu + Music = Extremely happy ikuto.

* * *

**OMG! I just read the latest chapter of Shugo Chara and the moment i saw Ikuto say "i love you" and kiss amu, i turned into MAJOR fangirl mode. And then when he was like "ill make you fall in love with me" i was jumping with joy. I squealed sooooo loud. and i kept returning to those pages because i couldnt get enough of it. I must have read them at least 20 times before i got over it and went to the next page. (i think im still not over it though XD) I really want to read the next chapter. I bet its gonna be one of those time-skip ones were they are in the future and ikuto comes back or something(at leats i hope thats what it is) I am FREAKIN happy right now. AMUTO!AMUO!AMUTOOOO!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Shay:** lol amu. you get drunk so easily.

**Amu:** You wrote it! and why am i hitting on every guy that i see?

**Ikuto:** YEAH! Amu's not like that.

**Rima:** And neither am i!

**Shay:** sure you're not Rima. and ikuto. You dont like amu with other guys, but you like her drunk-dancing with you? Who's the bad person now?

**Amu/Ikuto:** Still you.

**Shay:** wha...bu......your.....what ever. **_*snaps fingers*_** Yoru!

**Yoru:** Hai! Please Review!

**Again. If you have any ideas, feel free to post them in your review.**


	4. Day 2 pt2

**Drunken Fever!**

**Day 2pt 2**

**ѕнay:** нey! нey! wнaт do yoυ ѕay. тιмe тo celebrate, new cнapтer day! :D

**ιĸυтo:** wнaт...тнe нecĸ...are yoυ...ѕιngιng?

**ѕнay:** wнaт? ιт'ѕ new cнapтer day!:D

**aмυ:** тнaт ѕнoυld нave вeen weeĸѕ ago!

**ѕнay:** нeнe. aвoυт...тнaт.....ι waѕ goιng тo υpdaтe тнιѕ on ғrιday, вυт мy ѕтυpιd coмpυтer craѕнed and ι нad тo re-тype ιт тoday. вυт вeттer laтe тнen never rιgнт?

**aмυ:** wнaтever

* * *

**Shugo Chara Rant**

dιdn'т yoυ gυyѕ тнιnĸ тнaт тнe laѕт epιѕodeѕ oғ ѕнυgo cнara!doĸι! waѕ ѕo мeѕѕed υp? ι мean all тнey dιd waѕ мaĸe ιĸυтo ĸιѕѕ aмυ on тнe cнeeĸ. нe dιdn'т even conғeѕѕ. ιn ғacт, нe dιdn'т do anyтнιng тнaт waѕ ιn тнe мanga aт all. ι waѕ ѕo p/o'ed. ι мean, coмe one! aт leaѕт add alιттle мore ѕparĸ. now тнere'ѕ a new arc ιn тнe мanga aвoυт ғιndιng нer cнaraѕ agaιn and ѕтυғғ. wнaтѕ тнaт aвoυт? ιтѕ ѕтυpιd.(мy opιnιon anyway)

and тнereѕ ѕнυgo cнara!parтy! ιт мaĸeѕ no ѕenѕe aт all. eѕpecιally wιтн тнoѕe ѕтυpιd вegιnnιng ѕĸιтѕ тнaт нave noтнιng тo do wιтн epιѕode. тнere'ѕ no мeanιng ғor ιт. тнe only reaѕon тнere ѕнoυld вe a new ѕeaѕon ιѕ тo ғιnιѕн тнe ιĸυтo arc and нe'ѕ noт even ιn ιт! ι jυѕт нope тнey go вacĸ тo aмυтo ѕoon.

ѕorry ғor мy ranтιng. ιм jυѕт really мad aт тнe people wнo мade тнe anιмe. grrrr. х[

* * *

**ѕнay:** anywayѕ, тнιѕ cнapтer нaѕ тнe cнarѕ ιn ιт, вυт noт ғor very long. dιa ιѕ alѕo noт ιnclυded(yeт)

enjoy parт 2 oғ cнapтer 2!  
(p.ѕ. мy в-day paѕѕed, ѕo now ιм 14. yeaн хD)

* * *

**~recap~**

_Drunkenness + Amu + Music = Extremely happy Ikuto._

**.:Normal POV:.**

As They walked to the middle of the room, many thoughts were dancing through Ikuto's head.

**Ikuto's thoughts~ **Ok. This has got to be the best day of my life. Amu is willingly going to dance with me. This chance only comes once every blue moon. I cant let this opportunity pass by me. _--smirk--_

~music starts playing~

**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
Next thing you know**

As the song played,**"Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low" **Amu was doing the same thing. She was in front of Ikuto with her back facing his chest and was slowly going down Ikuto's body, then back up again.

Ikuto, being the pervert that he is, decided to risk this chance and gently put his hands on Amu's hips as she was swaying them side-to-side. 'She didn't notice!' he thought. He started rotating his hips in sync with Amu's as he got closer. This way, he could work the angles.(lol) Their bodies were moving to their own tune. Ikuto then started to rub his hands up and down the sides of her body. Their dancing was quickly getting heated up.

He decided to take it to the next step. Ikuto started planting butterfly kisses on her neck. At first softly but then more rough.

"Ah," Amu moaned. "I..Ikuto."

His hormones were going out of control. His "little friend" was getting all excited as well. The both of them had completely forgotten about the other people there. That wasn't a problem though because everyone was in their own little world.

Utau had decided to show up since she had heard about Amu being sick. So now everyone had a dance partner. Utau with Kukai, Nagihiko with Rima, & Tadase with Yaya. Everyone, not including Tadase and Yaya, were dancing the same way as Amu and Ikuto.

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

Ikuto couldn't believe what happened next. Amu grabbed his hand with hers and actually slapped, yes, slapped his hand on her butt. She then started stroking his arms. Then up to his hair and down his back to get things tighter. Finally, she raised her arms up over her head, encouraging Ikuto to run his hands down her body. And that's exactly what he did.

**_.:Ikuto's POV:._**

**_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show_**

_**She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll**_

This descries Amu very well at the moment. She was defiantly flexible. _Now she's moving herself all over me. Her butts grind up and down my d*ck.  
'Crap' I think i just got an erection. Hope she doesn't notice.'_

**I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it goes**

My fantasies are going all over the place. I want it to stop and at the same time, want it to never end.  
_'Oh God! I wonder how it would feel skin on skin.' _

'POKE'

"I..Ikuto. Something j..just poked m..me." Amu said panting hard.  
"I..I's nothing" I hurriedly replied._ These fantasies aren't exactly helping my erection._

The song continued playing till the very last word. Everyone was now staring at the two in their own world.

_'Huff-huff-pant-huff-' 'I'm totally exhausted. Is it hot i here or what?'_ I looked over at Amu and saw that she was also panting. Man did she look hot like that. All sweaty and- _'stop it Ikuto. she's 5 years younger than you. Then again. Age doesn't really matter. Too bad it was just her fever and not the real her.'_

**.:Normal POV:.**  
"Gyaaaaaaa!! I cant believe i just did that!" screamed the embarrassed Amu. "I **really** hate this fever!"

**Ikuto-** -smirk-I see your back to normal. Amu, I didn't know you were so...  
**Amu-** D...dont even f..finish that sentence.  
**Rima-** Amu, it's ok. It's not all your fault. It's just mostly your fault.  
**Amu- **Hey! Who's side are you on anyway?  
**Utau-** well you did stay out in the rain.  
**Amu- **yeah but…wait. Utau..you here?!?_-hugs Utau-_

**Ikuto-** aw. why don't I get a hug.  
**Amu-** S..shut up! Wasn't the d..dancing enough_-blush-_  
**Ikuto-** _-grin-_  
**Tadase- **Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Stay away from Hinamori!  
**Ikuto-** Like you have the right to say that. you don't even call her by her first name. Besides right now, im her guardian.

**Amu-** I never agreed to that!  
**Ikuto- **-innocently stares- Agreed to what?  
**Amu-** I agreeing to you being my guardian.  
**Ikuto-** Thanks for offering. I accept.  
**Amu-** what?...I didnt...and you...

Ikuto started chuckling

**Yaya-**Can we get back to playing now? Yaya's bored.  
**Nagihiko-** Agreed. How about more dancing?  
**Amu-** NO! Never again.  
**Ikuto-** no need to be shy Amu. You were really......confident awhile ago.  
Amu started to blush cherry-red , remembering her dancing."I..It's my house s..so i get to de..decide."

_*POPS OUT OF NOWHERE*_

**Ran-** hey! So what you guys doing?  
**Amu-** Ran? When did you get here?  
**Miki-** just a moment ago through the balcony window.  
**Su- **you should really lock it~desu  
**Ikuto- **aint that the truth

**Amu-** Where are the other charas?  
**Other Charas-** Right here!  
**Eru-** The love meter is high over here! Who is it coming from?  
**Iru-** Ill give you one guess. kehehe

Everyone then stared at Amu.

**Amu-** what are you guys looking at me for?  
**KusuKusu-** kusu kusu kusu kusu(she's laughing)  
**Pepe-** should have known  
**Rhythm-** Yo! Why wasn't I invited?  
**Temari-** It's not very polite to not invite your own charas  
**Daichi-** It was probably Kiseki's fault for gathering the search party. AGAIN!

**Yoru-** Nyahahahaha! It's all your fault.  
**Kiseki-** commoner! you shall bow do-  
**Eru-** SHUT UP!!  
**Utau-** Thanks Eru. I was getting tired of their bickering.  
**Yaya-** Yaya too! Now can we please play a game now! What's the next one called again? Prince?

_*BING*_

Tadase suddenly turned into King mode. "Muahahahaha! I am not a measly prince. I am a King! And i shall rule he world! Muahahahaha!"  
_'I wonder why I ever liked him.'_ Amu thought to herself. _'Ikuto is so much better. W...wait. Did I just say what I think I said? I don't like Ikuto. he's perverted and teases me and....and...well i cant think of anything right now but i now there's more. And why am i arguing with myself?'_

When Am got out of her daze, Tadase had turned back to normal and everyone was staring at her likes she was a weirdo.

**Amu-** hehehe. Anyways, The next game is King! Lets sta-  
**Kiseki-** You thieving Feline! Give me back my crown!  
**Yoru-** Never~nya _-flys out the window-_  
**Kiseki-** Get back here! _-flys after Yoru-_  
**Ran- **Sorry Amu. Got to go. Come on guys!

All the chars then started chasing after the two fighting charas.

"ok. Now lets start." Amu said. Everyone pulled out a stick from a cup. 7 sticks had numbers on them and only 1 had a crown on it.  
"Yes!" Yaya yelled."I got king! mmmm....what should i say? Oh Yaya's got it! 6 has to .....sit on 3's lap!"

**Tadase-** I got 1  
**Kukai-** 7  
**Utau- **4  
**Nagihiko-** I got 2  
**Rima-** 5  
**Ikuto- **Well look at that. I got 3.  
**Amu- **oh no. That means.....  
She looked at her stick carefully and saw the number she dreaded to see  
**Amu-** I'm 6!!!

* * *

**ѕнay- **нaнaнaнaнa! ι jυѕт love тнιѕ ѕтory.  
**  
aмυ- **yoυ are a нorrιвle, нorrιвle perѕon.

**ѕнay- **oн ѕυcĸ ιт υp.

**ιĸυтo- **ѕυcĸ wнaт υp _-ѕмιrĸ-_

**aмυ- **yoυ perverт!

**ѕнay- **well ι нope yoυ gυyѕ lιĸed тнιѕ cнapтer. ѕтay тυned ғor тнe conтιnυaтιon oғ....Drυnĸen Fever!**

* * *

**

*ιdeaѕ ѕтιll apprecιaтed! :)*

**pleaѕe revιew!**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v **


End file.
